


Detective Richter

by Lunamcwerewolf



Category: tiktok mafia
Genre: TikTok, based on a tiktok, figured I might as well post it, hrosie, lil baby one shot, phreckledcosplay, the tiktok cosplay community is so good for creativity, tiktok mafia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunamcwerewolf/pseuds/Lunamcwerewolf
Summary: All characters are owned by @PhreckledCosplay on tiktok!!! Consider going to check her out and show her some love if you do![Meet Richter here: www.tiktok.com/@phreckledcosplay/video/6744802275597831430]





	Detective Richter

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are owned by @PhreckledCosplay on tiktok!!! Consider going to check her out and show her some love if you do!  
> [Meet Richter here: www.tiktok.com/@phreckledcosplay/video/6744802275597831430]

“Would someone care to explain what the hell is going on?” Detective Richter called as she barged into the precinct first thing Monday morning, already scoping out the coffee situation despite there (arguably) being more pressing matters at hand. Entering the bullpen, she slapped a copy of that day’s newspaper down on the edge of a desk. Loud, black font at the very top read ‘Mob Boss Goes Free’ above a black-and-white photo of a man leaving the station. The very same man she’d arrested at the end of last week, earning herself two whole days of _almost minimal_ paperwork.

“Good to see you too, Richter,” the commanding officer called, emerging from his back office with the swagger of a prison warden. His tone famously sandwiched somewhere between annoyance and pride as he met her glare head-on.

“What the f—” She bit her tongue, tasting blood. And whether it was real or imagined in rage, that didn’t seem to matter. “Sir, that was _my_ collar. I got him on iron clad evidence.”

“That isn’t your call to make,” he said, the smug assurance of power reeking off of him. She would smash him over the head with her coffee mug if it wasn’t her favorite thing in the office… and also, wouldn’t get her fired. And probably arrested.

Sam shifted her weight from one foot to the other, brow tensing as she calculated her next move. _“Not my call_ —He’s one of the biggest mobsters in the city! I mean, firearms, prostitution, murder. We’ve been trying to catch him for months. How could you let him walk?”

The corners of his mouth quirked up into something resembling a grin. Easily mistaken as just that by anyone unable to see the darkness in his eyes. “Trust the chain of command, detective.”

“Sir,” she called as he pivoted away, returning to the comfort of his office. “Sir!” Nothing. Not even a glance back to signal it was over. The CO made the rules. No matter how tremendously shitty. Between her and the law sat a ladder of bureaucracy and bullshit too great to even fathom. And it started right here.

Turning to grab her paper, everyone scurried to look as though they hadn’t been watching intently. _You’d think a bunch of detectives could do better._ “Get back to work. Cooper, I don’t even wanna see your face until there’s more caffeine than blood in my veins.”


End file.
